


Butterfly’s Repose

by rilsan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Eiji Needs a Hug, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other, idk what to tag, ill write fluff later, post episode 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilsan/pseuds/rilsan
Summary: Eiji Okumura is a well known photographer in New York. His photographs are known for their somber and nostalgic aura. Many speculate how he makes that kind of atmosphere. Some think it’s grief from the death of his father, or something deeper, the loss of a lover. Those are all in fact, just theories, none proven by Okumura himself.Only few know the reason behind it.Eiji Okumura lost a soulmate.Grief is messy, but Eiji is fine, he’ll survive it, hopefully.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Butterfly’s Repose

Eiji Okumura is a well known photographer in New York. His photographs are known for their somber and nostalgic aura. Many speculate how he makes that kind of atmosphere. Some think it’s grief from the death of his father, or something deeper, the loss of a lover. Those are all in fact, just theories, none proven by Okumura himself. 

Only few know the reason behind it.

Eiji Okumura lost a soulmate. He lost AslanCallenreese, grief is different for everyone. And for Eiji, he expresses his feelings of grief and somber through art. Although Aslan had died years before, Eiji wasn’t over his death. His long hair which he refused to cut. The glasses he used to never wear because he hated how he looked in them were now always on his face. 

.

At his lowest point, he was prepared to die. He was standing on a bridge, ready to jump into the body of water below, his pockets filled with rocks. What stopped him? A dog. He was on the edge taking his shoes off when he heard something from behind him, turning around he was stunned, a dog. But something was off, the dog resembled Ash. It’s fur was blonde, and it’s eyes were an emerald green. Eiji took it as a sign, maybe it wasn’t anything but it’s what saved Eijis life. He may have been ready to die but Aslan wasn’t ready for him to die and so, Eiji stepped back from the edge.

The dog was a stray and so, Okumura took him in.

.

Greif was strange, it was difficult, it hurt. But he’d get though it. He still has nightmares, most of the time it’s a nightmare of Ash dying and sometimes he relives Shorters death. Every time he wakes up he looks over expecting to see Ash in bed next to him, it never happens, he wakes up alone. He never found it hard to sleep until Ash died, waking up alone in bed hurt. Going to sleep knowing he’d never get to see Ash again, knowing he wasn’t able to save him, the guilt slowly ate Eiji alive.

He felt responsible for what happened to Ash, his letter was what distracted Ash. If he hadn’t wrote that letter then maybe, Aslan wouldn’t have died. Eiji knew better than anyone that Ash’s death wasn’t a murder, it was a suicide. Aslan took him getting stabbed as a sign that if he died then Eiji would be safe. And so, Aslan Callenreese bled out in the library on December 20th, he did it to keep Eiji safe. Eiji hated him for it, how could he be so selfish as to die? Even if he knew it would keep Eiji safe and the Japanese boy wouldn’t feel any more physical pain, he gave Eiji something even worse. Grief. Emotional pain. 

He visited Ash’s grave often, never for long, he’d just sit there and tell Ash what he had missed. On bad days where he struggled to even get out of bed, he’d go to Ash’s grave and cry. Let out all his frustration by yelling at the americans grave which always ended of him laying on his grave, sobbing into the ground beneath him.

Greif was messy. It was frustrating and it hurt Eiji and the people surrounding him, but he’d get better. One day he’d be happy, maybe he won’t ever get over Ash but it doesn’t mean he won’t be happy again. He will, he has been happy. It took a long time but thinking of Ash hurt less, looking at pictures of Ash hurt less. He was getting better. He still had bad days, especially around the anniversary of his death and Ash’s birthday. But he’d get though it. He had Sing by his side to help him though it. Sing comforted Eiji on Ash’s death and then Eiji would comfort Sing around the anniversary of Shorter’s death. They helped each other though the grief, it just worked. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn’t really read over this cause i’m lazy but i hope there wasn’t many spelling errors. i tried writing something happy but i can’t sooo
> 
> i hope you liked the angst and sadness


End file.
